


Mending Issues

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit's name is Dolian, Friendship, Gen, Movie Reference, Relationship Issues, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: Deceit can't stop thinking about something Virgil said to him.





	Mending Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Everything written in italics is supposed to be Deceit's lies. So you should replace it with the opposite word or remove it completely in some cases.
> 
> English is not my first language. Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Dolion stared at his reflection, long and hard, his face set in the same stony expression it had been in when he first approached his vanity. His hair was dark and soft, his eyes were a bright yellow, his posture relaxed and confident. Only the longer he looked, the more the knot in his stomach seemed to grow.

"Deception," he sighed, turning away from the mirror. "What's wrong with me?"

His precious pet snake merely made a sound akin to his namesake in response. Dolion gave his an affectionate pat on the head. Sometimes he wished he could truly speak to him.

He crossed the room so he could sit on his bed, checking his phone. A blank screen met his eyes. Tossing it aside, he laid back and wondered if Virgil would even come tonight.

Ever since their small spat earlier, something felt off. Different. It was merely a misunderstanding, an exchange of harsh words, not even the worst of disagreements the two had ever been in, but it still made Dolion feel funny.

He had considered, several times that day, if the feeling could be guilt.

The incident happened earlier during school. Dolion had seen Virgil sitting by himself at the cafeteria and wondered why he wasn't sitting with him and Remy. He approached his to ask, Virgil snapped at him ("Can you please take your own notes and give me just a moment of privacy?" he could still hear the words ringing in his ears) and Dolion left him alone after that.

"I_ totally_ understand!" he had been saying to Remy afterwards. "I only wanted to see why he _ wasn’t _ sitting by himself."

"Everyone has their off days, darling. Just give him some time."

Time was what Dolion gave Virgil, which paid off later in the day. Virgil apologized for being snippy with him and he knew that should have been the end of it but still, even after more than several hours passing, the words still stung and Dolion simply couldn't shake the strange feelings the incident gave him away.

He was close to telling Virgil to forget even coming when a ding from his phone beat him to the punch.

**Almost there. Lots of traffic. **

The text message at least brought a smile to Dolion's face. Of course Virgil was still coming. He smoothed down his pajama pants and checked his reflection in the mirror one last time; even in sleepwear Dolion needed to look his absolute best. Or, at least, the most dramatic one could be.

Several more minutes passed until he heard the doorbell ringing. He walked down the steps and held one hand up to halt the servants from answering the door.

Virgil looked just as surprised when he was met with Dolion instead of an unfamiliar face, as per usual, but he didn't comment on it, which Dolion was grateful for.

"Hello," he said, and Virgil nodded back.

The air felt weird and awkward and nothing like how things usually were. Dolion suddenly wished he would have sent the "forget it" text. He absolutely hated dealing with things like this, and if he could, he would ask the servants to do it for him.

"I brought some movies," Virgil said, holding up a dvd copy of 'now you see me' and 'the crucible'.

They were some of his favorites. That meant Virgil must have been thinking about him when picking them out, and Dolion had to remind himself that was typically when someone would say the words thank you, a phrase that wasn't a part of his normal vocabulary.

"Very well," is what Dolion said instead and he turned to lead Virgil up to his room so he could avoid actually looking at him.

Once they reached his room Dolion waited for Virgil to put his bags away before gesturing for him to sit on the bed.

"I'd _ hate _ to speak to you about something before we start the movie.," Dolion began, sitting cross-legged, a position certainly not considered royal, almost hearing Remus' awful brother gasp at him. He uncrossed his legs until stubbornly deciding to cross them again. He could sit however he pleased.

Virgil nodded once, not looking surprised at all. Perhaps he was feeling as bothered by the whole situation as much as Dolion. The thought made him feel at least a tiny bit better.

"I know you've already apologized for what happened earlier today, and I _ don't _ accept your apology." Dolion didn't add how he still felt something nagging him despite the already given apology. "However, I _ wouldn't _ like to know why you snapped at me."

His question was genuine, not in any way meant to be seen as a demand. He was sure if anyone other than Virgil was sitting before him they might not have understood that.

"I was tired, Dolion. I didn't get much sleep the night before and sometimes I just want to be by myself."

"I know, but-"

Before Dolion could say 'you could have just said so', Virgil added, "You snap at me often. Now you understand how that feels."

The words hurt more than anything. Virgil could have slapped him or insulted his fuzzy creature slippers by calling them "so last millennia" and it would have hurt less. Dolion sat, too stunned to say anything else, for once in his life completely speechless.

He knew he wasn't the nicest person around, he knew he wasn't the best friend a person could ask for. He was difficult and hard to deal with and had a bad lying habit and yet Dolion had always thought those were things Virgil could handle and maybe even appreciate. The thought that the way he felt today might have been how Virgil felt all the time almost made Dolion want to cry.

Nonetheless Dolian never shed a tear in front of others and that was one rule he didn't plan to break tonight.

"I do not mean to hurt your feelings, Virge." He shook his head firmly. "I would never intend to make you... to make you feel how I felt today. I wouldn't-" His words fell short after that, not sure where he was going with things, not used to having to be so open and honest. But if anyone deserved genuineness from him, it was Virgil. So he had to try.

"It's easy to say you don't mean to and I know you mean what you say," Virgil interrupted before he could continue. "But a little consideration would be appreciated. Friendships have to go both ways. I am your friend, not one of your servants."

Dolion sniffed. Maybe he would break that rule tonight after all.

"Do I really make you feel so awful all the time?"

Virgil shook his head. "Of course not. We wouldn't be friends if that were the issue. You make me feel better, more confident, than anyone ever has. I value our friendship greatly. But," he held up a finger to stop Dolion from interrupting, "valuing our friendship doesn't necessarily mean our friendship is perfect."

"I _ don't _ understand what you mean," Dolion wiped his eyes, hoping his friend wouldn't comment on him doing so. He didn't. "I just hope you understand I _ don't _ feel the same way. I talk to you _ only _ because I want to use you to prank Doc, Happy and Grumpy."

"I know that."

"Then why _ didn't _ you think I only wanted to copy your notes when I tried to talk to you today?" Dolion asked, hoping the question didn't sound as pathetic as he felt. "It _ totally didn't _ make me feel... like you might think I genuinely _ want _ your company."

A small smile appeared on Virgil's face, but Dolion couldn't imagine why. He felt horrible, the conversation was horrible- and yet a tiny voice in the back of his mind was telling him talking things out like this for once with someone felt very, very good.

"It was just a misunderstanding, I told you. I woke up on the wrong side of the tombstone this morning and took it out on you when that happened. I didn't mean to do so and I'm sor-"

Dolion held up a single hand firmly, stopping him.

"No, I _ can _ stand to listen to you saying you're sorry for the second time. I'm the one who _ shouldn't _ be apologizing, Virgil. I'm _ no- _", he took a deep breath and tried to calm down his beating heart because it could burst out of his chest. "I'm sorry I can be so difficult. I'm sorry for being such a bad-"

He certainly broke the rule right then. His words were cut short when his throat tightened and he couldn't even process the broken record he had made on apologizing to someone (not once, not twice, but three times) because Virgil was pulling him close and hugging him like a good friend actually should and it only made Dolion want to cry harder.

"Why are you so awful to me, Virge?" When I'm so _ nice _ to you, he added in his head.

"Because you're just as nice to me," Virgil explained, "in your own way. I know you have trouble showing it at times but I'm willing to be patient. And do you know what that goes to show?"

"What?"

"It shows how good of a friend you really are, Dolion. You are someone worth spending time on, someone worth much more than just dealing with. And I wholeheartedly accept your apology."

Dolion hugged Virgil back tighter, a feeling of warmth rushing over him. He was starting to notice the knot in his stomach finally beginning to loosen- could it be the easy solution all along was simply to apologize?

"I'm _ not _ trying," was all he could say next, words slipping out of his mouth, not sure how else to put everything he was feeling into actual words, and Virgil nodded.

"I know you are."

The two of them were interrupted by Deception climbing onto the bed with them, curling up into Dolion's lap, silently demanding some attention be held on him now.

Dolion cracked a smile as Virgil laughed and he knew then everything would be alright.

"How about we put in one of the movies I brought now?" Virgil suggested, turning to grab one of them.

"I've got a better idea." Dolion gently set Deception down and moved to grab something. He proudly held up a copy of The Black Cauldron. "Let's watch this instead tonight. Your favorite."

The grin lighting up on Virgil's face after that was enough to make Dolion feel like the happiest person in the world.

Yes, everything certainly would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
